Dangerously In Love
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: After a mission involving the Joker goes terrifyingly wrong, Robin almost dies in the process. Though after a few days, his life was saved, but not his memories. Will Robin remember who he was? and most importantly, the person he was willing to die for? RobinxZatanna
1. Chapter 1

**Robins POV**

" Zee!...get out of here! "

I constantly kept running, dodging the bullets that were directed at me. _" Hes more of a madman than I thought"_

In truth, I was grateful he focused his attention on killing me, barely even noticing Zatanna.

I took a chance glance at her, she looked so scared, confused, like a deer caught in some headlights. Then I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder, I looked down. I realized I had just been shot.

_" Crap..."_ I thought as blood began to ooze out of the wound. I did a backflip, landing behind a metal crate for cover.

"Robin!" She had teleported herself beside me now, tears running down her face.

" Get out..." I said, menace in my voice. I didnt want her to stay here. Better I was hurt than her.

" No, I..."

" NOW!" I yelled at her, I saw her flinch. _" I scared her..."_ I thought. Yet it worked, in the next few moments she teleported herself out of here.

I sadly smiled. " Better I get hurt...than you Zee" I whispered.

Before I could think anything else, an explosion blasted and I landed a few feet away. I landed on my back, groaning. The bullet in my shoulder didnt exactly help the pain.

_" This isnt good..."_ I thought. I couldnt stand up, my ankle was broken.

" awwwww...has the little birdie broken a wing?" He cackled like a madman, his green hair sticking out in different angles.

_"shit...I cant move" _

He slowly advanced toward me, taking slow easy steps. His face was contorted in both humor and amusement. One of his hands was hiding something behind his back. From the gleam it gave off, I realized it was a knife.

" You know, I wanted to give this to Bats, but Im sure you can pass it along for me..." His voice sickened me. He slowly pulled out his hand, and my guess was right. He was going to stab me.

He stabbed me in my right side, leaving the knife embedded in my waist. He laughed like an escaped asylum patient, throwing his head back. Echoing out a laugh that sent chills down my spine.

" Cant the little bird fly anymore?" he asked me, a sick twisted smile on his face.

I clutched my stomach, coughing out blood.

" You sick, sadistic, sone of a-" I groaned at the sudden movement.

" Now, now" He shook his finger at me. " Didnt DaddyBats tell you not to use such laungage" He laughed again. A sickening sound that echoed throughout the walls.

I breathed through my teeth as I slowly took the knife out, covering the wound with one gloved hand.

" Now Im curios, who was that pretty girl you were talking to?" He asked.

My eyes widened a little at the mention of Zatanna, I had hoped he hadnt noticed her presence. He could tell I was ignoring his question, so he tried to provoke me.

" My...I think you called her...Zee?"

" Dont you dare say her name!" I spat.

His eyes widened in surprise, but it quickly turned into amusement.

" It seems like Robin has a school boy crush...isnt that sweet" He said.

I didnt respond, _" Im losing too much blood..."_ I thought solemnly.

I stared at him as he did me. In the next few second his eyes widened even more and he broke into another fit of laughter.

" I...cant..believe it!" He laughed again, throwing his head back, mouth hanging open.

" Its more than just a crush...isnt it Robin?" My eyes widened at his question. Again, I didnt respond.

He shook his finger at me again, like a parent would scold their child.

" Now, Robin...is that smart?" He smiled, a cruel, sadistic, self satisfying grin.

" Didnt daddy bats warn you to not fall in love with anybody?" He said sarcastically.

He took out a gun from his inner pocket, and pointed it at me. I shivered _" Atleast...she was safe.."_ I thought. I knew I was going to die here.

" Too bad...you wont see her again" He said with mock sadness and pity.

" You should have just stayed in your safe little cave, baby bat" His voice was serious now, almost scary.

I gave him a smirk, " Now, what fun would that be?" I asked mockingly.

In the next few seconds I heard a gunshot, but I didnt feel any pain. I blacked out from bloodloss.

My last breath was spent on one word." Zatanna"


	2. Chapter 2: Blackout

**Robins POV**

I groaned, my head hurt like crazy. "Hes waking up..." I heard somebody say.

For a moment, I couldnt remember anything, then in a flash, it all came back to me. My eyes shot right open and I tried to sit in an upright position. Though because of the sudden movement, I only feel back down, clutching my side.

" Woah, woah...calm down" I realized it was Artemis's voice. I looked over to my right and found Artemis, Wally, M'gann and Conner all staring at me. They all looked like they had seen a ghost. I looked over to my left and found Kaldur operating a transfusion tube, then I realized it was connected to me.

I breathed slowly, every now and then closing my eyes.

" Are you okay bro?" Wally asked, he looked so serious, it didnt suit him.

I offered them a weak smile " Not too crazy about the pain" For a moment, everbody was silent, until I realized something.

" Wheres Zatanna? " I asked. _" Your an idiot for forgetting "_ I thought to myself.

I looked around, I realized we were in the Bio-ship, I didnt see her anywhere. " Robin!...relax, your making it worse!". I couldnt relax, I started hyperventalating, panicking. _" If something happened to her..."_ I cursed silently to myself.

I groaned again, the pain seemed to increase, I clutched at my side. My vision kept dimming, I knew there was a chance I wasnt going to make it.

I could hear everbody around me, screaming my name, ordering me to stay awake. But all of their voices sounded so far away.

I closed my eyes as I started to calculate the situation.

I had been shot in the shoulder, stabbed in my side, broken ankle, large amount of bloodloss, explosion.

_" Could somebody survive something like that?"_ I thought.

I got my answer easily enough, _most probrable answer: No_

I blacked out again as I felt a warm hold on tightly to my own.


	3. Chapter 3: Angels Lullaby

**Robins POV**

" Wake up...Wake up please.." I heard somebody say. Their voice sounded so sad, thick, as if they were crying. I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the glare of the light. I looked around, realizing we were still in the Bio-Ship. I felt a warm, but tight grip on my hand.

" Robin?" a voice asked. I turned my head to the right, realizing it was Zatanna's voice that was calling out to me. Her eyes were full of tears, her hair was a bit messy, and tears streaked down her face. But even then, she always managed to look so beautiful to me.

_" Shes crying...for me"_ I realized. I groaned, trying to sit up, but only succeding in doubling over in pain again. I sighed, looking at her. I offered her a smile, but to my dissapointment, she didnt return it like I thought she would.

I frowned again as more tears streaked down her face. I raised my left hand, the one she wasnt holding on to, and wiped the tears away with my thumb. I pressed my hand to her cheek, smiling at her.

" Dont cry Zee...it doesnt suit a pretty girl like you" I whispered. She closed her eyes, placing her hand on top of mine that was on her cheek.

" Dont blackout again...you might not wake up again if you do" I realized it was Kaldurs voice. It was the same as usual, his voice was calm, reasurring, but that didnt deminish the importance of the situation. I frowned, I felt so weak, I lost a lot of blood. I knew there wasnt much of a chance that I would wake up if I closed my eyes again.

" Im not sure...if I can make it home guys" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I said it with a sad smile, looking at all their faces. Kaldur and Conner nodded, understanding what I meant. M'gann buried her face in Conners shoulder, sobbing softly. Artemis surprisingly hid her face in her hands, crying silently to herself, While Wally gave her a hug from behind.

I looked at Wally, my best friends face. I knew he understood that I wasnt joking and that I believed that I was going to die here. He only nodded in silence at me as I looked at him.

" No...dont..please" Zee was crying again, looking at me, pleading with her eyes. I wiped away more tears before they could flow. "Dont die on me" she whispered.

" Im so sorry Zee" I said with a sad smile. " I gues we cant hang out on Saturday like we usually do" I joked.

" Robin...I Love you" she sobbed. My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. _" Zee...loves me?" _I thought. I couldnt make sense of it. How could a girl like Zatanna, fall in love with someone like me. She was always so perfect in my eyes. During training, outside training, with people, I thought her to be perfect. Even though I couldnt understand it, I smiled.

" Zatanna..." I whispered, looking into her eyes. She cried softly, my hand was still on her cheek as I wiped more tears away. I slowly pulled her in, my hand guiding her face towards mine. Her eyes were confused, wondering what I was doing.

" Prove it to me" I said simply. In the next second I pulled her against me, ignoring the gasps of our fellow team mates. I crashed my lips against hers, tasting how sweet she was.

At first she froze, and I was afraid she would push me away. But after a few moments, she completely melted into my embrace. I felt a heat I had never felt before and I let it completely take over me. I opened my mouth, licking her lips. She gladly let me in, giving me permission. My hand was lost in her hair, pulling her closer to me. After a few moments, we parted. Her lips slowly leaving mine, but the lingering warmth stayed.

I looked at her eyes, a mixture of warmth, happiness, sadness, confusion, and many other things that lasted about a second before it got replaced with another emotion. I smiled at her, and she gave me her own sad smile. I placed my hand on her cheek again, relishing in the warmth she gave out.

" I Love you Zee" I said, though it only sounded like a whisper to me. My voice was hoarse, tired. I felt tired.

" I love you" I said again, as she buried her face in my embrace. She sobbed again, holding on to me for dear life.

" No..." I heard somebody say. I saw it was Conner. I looked at what he was staring at and smiled sadly at him. The beeps were getting too slow, my heart was failing.

Everbody looked at the machine, realizing what I already knew.

" Robin...dont die..please" Zee begged. I smiled sadly at her, tucking a stray starnd of hair behind her ear. I kissed her forehead.

" Sorry Zee...Im sorry" I kept murmuring. I meant it, I was sorry. Sorry for alot of things. Sorry that I didnt tell her sooner, sorry that I let her down. Sorry that I couldnt be with her, the way I always wanted too.

I sang softly, letting the words of my song represent what I was feeling. I sang Zatannas favorite sad song.

_He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger,_

_And finally drank away her memory,_

_life is short, but this time it was bigger,_

_than the strength he had to get up off his knees..._

She sobbed, more tears running down her face. She joined me, singing the second verse. Her voice was pure, placid. The voice that could put an angel to shame.

_We found him, with his face down in the pillow,_

_With a note that said, "I'll love her, till I die"_

_Whe we buried him beneath the willow,_

_The angel sang a lullaby..._

She whispered the words " I love You ", and so did I. Her voice was the last thing I heard before everything faded into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4: Slim Prospect

**Zatannas POV**

I looked at the Boy Wonder, watching him. Praying that he would open his eyes and smile at me like he always did. I didnt believe it, I didnt believe them. I didnt believe that Robin would leave me without a fight. I knew he was fighting, fighting to keep his heart beating ever so slowly. I looked at his face, peaceful, calm. It looked like he was just sleeping, but was it a slumber he wouldnt wake from?

_" No..."_ I thought. I shook my head violently, covering my face in my hands. I cant believe it, but the truth was, I didnt want to believe it. I wanted Robin to stay, no matter what the price was.

_" He...loves me"_ I thought. I stood up, wiping away the tears that were threatening to flow. I went over to Robins still form, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. I pushed a stray strand of hair away from his face, letting my fingers graze his cheek.

" Wake up soon...I love you" I whispered. I started to leave, hating the silence that enveloped me. Before I could walk five steps however, a cold hand on my shoulder turned me around and stopped me. I cringed at the sight of Batmans cold stare. Though to my surprise, after a second, it melted down to a warm look. The kind a father would give to his child.

" Theres a chance that we can save him" He said, voice serious, calm. Yet I detected the small hint of hope lingering towards the end.

My eyes widened and my tears flowed. I opened my mouth to speak, yet I couldnt say anything. My eyes wondered to where Robin was behind us.

_" Theres a chance...to save him"_ I thought. _" He can live...". _A warm spark of hope began to glow within me. I clutched my heart, realizing it was still beating because of Robin. He was the reason my heart was beating, of that I was certain.

" I'll do anything" I declared. My voice stern, unwavering. I looked at him, ignoring the stare he was giving me.

He looked at me, he seemed to be studying me. Watching me for any signs of hesitation. But I knew, I had none.

" Very well." He said simply. He walked away, motioning for me to follow. I followed him, watching his back. We both walked into a large circular room, just right next to the medical ward. I looked around, we werent the only ones present here.

My eyes widened at the sight before me, but I quickly conceled it behind a stoic expression. Before me were the two greatest heroes known to history, Superman and Wonderwoman. Two names that were known throughout the universe.

Batman motioned for me to come close to him, I followed. I took a glance at what he was operating at. A high tech, super computer, no less.

" The reason why Robin is at such high risk is due to his large amount of bloodloss, he cant heal quickly enough to regain all that blood in a day. He should have died of bloodloss already, but surprisingly, his heart is still beating slowly."

My eyes narrowed. " Doesnt Robin need a tranfusion then?" I asked dumbly.

Superman slowly nodded. " The reason why we cant perform a tranfusion yet is beacause Robin is rare."

I raised my eyebrows, stating my silent question.

" Robins blood is AB negative, the rarest blood type known to humanity. Only 0.7% of the human population has Robins bloodtype." Batman offered.

I nodded, understanding. " What can I do to help?" I asked.

" You can be our Donater" Wonderwoman stated queitly.


	5. Chapter 5: Forget me Not

**Zatannas POV**

I frowned, confused. " I dont understand" I said simply.

Batman took a green liquid vile from a hidden vault inside the wall, then placed it inside his pocket for safekeeping. I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering what that was. He only looked at me as if to say _" Later "_

He then opened up a file on the holographic computer. I guessed it was Robins diognostic scans and X-rays. He then opened up a file that showed my public information, including my bloodtype. I then realized what they had meant by me being a doner.

" My Blood type...is the same as Robins" I whispered. I was shocked, astounded. But most of all, I was happy. I could save Robin.

They all nodded at me, as if they knew what I was just thinking.

" I'll do it" I said. My voice was unwavering, determined. _" I'll give them whatever they want_" I realized. I put a hand to my chest, feeling the slow and steady beat of it. If Robin hadnt told me to get out of there, I shouldve been the one in his position. _"Robin saved my life"_

" Robin will need a large substantial amount of your blood to just be able to sustain him, you will need to be hospitalized in the process."

I nodded, understanding. " I'll give as much as he needs." I didnt care I was putting my own health in danger, I didnt care that I needed to be hospitalized. _" Robin...is more important". _They nodded again silently at me, knowing that I wouldnt back down. They knew I had made my decision and would go through with it until the end.

" Thats not the only thing wrong with him" Batman turned away from us and back to the computer. I saw it in his eyes, he was analyzing something we couldnt see. _"Just like Robin"_ I thought. My blood boiled, if the Joker ever showed his face again, he would never see the sunlight of the new day, I vowed.

I looked at the computer, it was analyzing different codes, but in a language that was foreign to me. _" Romanian"_ I thought.

" After the explosion, Robin experienced a broken ankle. To which in all of our perspectives is not deadly whatsoever. However, after the diognostic scans were fully complete, it showed minor damages to parts of his brain."

My eyes widened. I couldnt say anything or even react. I only blinked at him, wanting more information.

" X-rays indicate damages to the left frontal lobe. However minor it may be, damages to any parts of the brain should still be considered serious."

" Will he be okay?" I asked.

For a few moments he didnt respond, my stomach knotted. " The left frontal lobe is the temporary storage space for all human memories."

Thats when it dawned on me. _" Robin...would lose his memories."_. A few tears escaped my eyes, but I wiped them away, hoping none of them noticed. _" Robin wouldnt remeber me."_. That realization was my breaking point. I sobbed quietly,as I felt a warm hand place itself on my shoulder. I turned around to face Diana offering me a warm, sympathetic smile. She pulled me into her arms, stroking my hair like a mother would a child.

" Im sorry sweetie" she whispered.

" It doesnt matter" I said facing them once again. " As long as he can be saved."

I thought of Robin. How he always gave me his charming smirk, or at times, a smile I knew he never whore around anybody else. How he comforted me when I lost my dad. _" He was always there, wiping the tears away."_

" Chances of him regaining his memories, are slim. Chances that he wont remember at all..." He didnt continue, but I already knew what he was gonna say. _" Chances that he wont remember at all might as well be absolute."_

I nodded at them, understanding. " Ill do it, no matter what it takes."

_" It doesnt matter if you wont remember me, I dont care if you forget about me, I'll still love you"_


	6. Chapter 6: Blue Crying Eyes

**Robins POV**

I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, wondering why was it so...bright. I traced the black cloth that was on my face.

_" A mask?"_ I thought. Though I didnt understand, something told me I shouldnt take it off for now. I opened my eyes and winced. I was greeted by a blinding light from the lightbulb that was above my head. I groaned again as I sat upright. I looked around, the room was white all over. Something about it screamed medical ward. I then realized I was on a hospital bed.

_" This is either some kind of hospital...or an insane asylum."_ I thought. I looked down on my arm, studying various cuts and bruises. A transfusuion tube was connected to me as well.

_" What the hell happened to me?". _I studied myself. _" Why am I wearing tight black spandex?"._ I sighed, running my hand through my black hair. Just then the metal door opened to reveal two visitors. A red headed boy with a cocky grin and a blonde headed archer girl. I assumed she was an archer, what with the green arrows and bow attached to her back. Both were wearing costumes and masks.

I quirked an eyebrow at them, then buried my head in my hands. This headache was killing me. I breathed slowly, trying to calculate what the hell was going on. I tried to rumage throught my head, trying to find an explanation. I came up with none. I started breathing a little faster. _" Why cant I remember...what the hell happened?" _

Just then I looked up to find a dark, black cladded figure standing next to me. Something about him screamed 'deadly'. He looked at me, eyieng me catiously, studying me. Somehow, I didnt feel nervous or afraid, which confused me. My shoulders tensed as another wave of pain washed over me, though I hid it all with a stoic expression. It went away as soon as it had come.

I sighed again as I ran a hand through my hair. I wanted answers. I stared at the two teenagers who were supposedly staring at me. Both looked like a cross between 'Ive just seen a ghost' and 'I just met santa claus'. The mixture of both confusion and happiness between the two were rather amusing. Though I didnt smile, I chuckled inside my head. But then I got serious.

I rummaged through my head again as I tried to recollect something. **Anything**. I remembered a few bits and pieces. An explosion, blood, and...a girl. I frowned, confused. There was only one possibility that seemd logical to me. I had no other therioes for me feeling this way.

" Do I have amnesia?" I said bluntly. I looked at all them sternly. The red head and the blonde seemed surprised but their expression changed to one of seriousness. The dark cladded man simply remained stoic and quiet.

I let out an agrravated sigh. " Your expression tells me enough, now answer me something." My voice was deadly, threatening, yet calm. I saw the two cringed at my tone.

" Who was I and what happened to me?" I asked them.

" You **were** always the smart one, Robin" The red head started. He smiled slowly, taking a few steps closer to me as the girl silently followed. " Godd to see you again Buddy." They both smiled at me, I didnt smile back though.

Something was bothering me. Something was missing, like it was tugging at my heartstrings. My eyes widened as I heard a voice inside my head say the words " I love you". Then I remebered a pair of blue crying eyes.

_" Im going insane"_ I thought as I ran my hand through my hair once again.


	7. Chapter 7: Show Her To Me

**Robins POV**

I sighed as I changed into my 'civilian clothes'. I was now in my room alone. I looked around realizing the room was reletively dark or black. It made sense to me though, even before they told me I was Batmans protigee, I always took a liking to dark places. So this room fit me quite well. I ran a hand through my messy raven black hair as I looked in the mirror. I turned away as I placed my black shades over my blue eyes, concealing them completely.

My shoulders tensed as I remebered the death of my parents. As soon as the flashback was over, I relaxed my hold on myself, leaning against the wall for support. Even with amnesia, I still remembered my biological parents death as vivid and clear as ever.

_" Some things just never go away..."_ I thought as I rubbed my eyes. The girl with blue eyes still plauged my thoughts.

I thought about what I had learned so far. I had now met most of my 'teamates'. M'gann the martian. Artemis, the archer and apprentice to green arrow. Wally who was supposedly my best friend and protigee to the original Flash. Conner who was a half human clone of Superman. And Kaldur, our current leader.

Even though a lot of things made sense, a lot of things didnt. They told me I supposedly dieng. Bloodloss and brain damage caused to suffer short term or permanent memory loss. I was too confused, I needed answers. But unfortunately they couldnt answer any of them. I wasnt sure if they kept things from me on purpose or simply just leaving me to find things out for myself.

I sighed as I shrugged into my my black jacket. I walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. With my hands inside my pockets, I went to the Young Justice assembly room. Apparently, I was up for intorragation.

I plopped down onto a chair, crossing my arms over my chest. I could tell all eyes were on me. My shoulders tensed out of annoyance, they were all watching me as if I would explode any moment._ " Then again..."_ I thought. _" Im not a really patient person...". _They were all whispering to themselves, I didnt need to be part of the discussion to know they were talking about me. As two sliding metal doors opened, Batman enters. As soon as he walked in all the noise ceases, leaving the room feeling quiet and empty.

I took a mental note as his icy cold glare seemed to make the whole team cringed, but to my surprise it didnt affect me. I must have been already used to it.

" What do you remember?" He asked. I raised my head, realizing this question was directed at me. My brow furrowed, concentrating. I tried to collect my thoughts. I sighed as I didnt come up with much.

" Bits and pieces...nothing enough to make it really solid." I said, unaffected by the stares I was getting form everbody around the room.

" Try" Artemis encouraged.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair again. I leaned against my chair, deep in thought. I decided I wouldnt tell them about the death of parents, something about that seemed too personal for me to reveal.

" I remember...being shot." I started. " Stabbed..." I saw almost everyone in the room flinch or cringed, Batman only remained stoic and calm.

I continued, realizing something I didnt before. " And...a girl." At this statement everbody froze and remained silent.

_"Gotcha"_ I thought with a smirk. I knew there was something they werent telling me.

" Show her to me.." My voice was deadly but calm, but it only seemed to add to the danger that was evident in my tone. They all flinched, realizing I wasnt joking.

My mesage was clear:_" Show her to me or else."_


	8. Chapter 8: Beautiful

**Robins POV**

They had now led me to a different medical ward, the place where they were keeping a girl named Zatanna. The young magician of the team and daughter to the late Zaatara.

I stared at her sleeping form. Noticing the way her raven hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face. I smiled ever so slowly to myself.

_"Beautiful..."_ I thought.

I touched her cheek, my fingers gently lingering on her skin. I smiled again, wondering what it would feel like to hold her.

My eyes widened and I snatched my hand back quickly. _" Why did I just...do that?"._ I frowned. It was out of impulse, almost involuntary. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Wally and Artemis raise their eyebrows at me. Then whisper something between themselves. Though I didnt hear all of it, I heard them mention my name. So, Im assuming it has something to do with me.

My shoulders tensed out of annoyance. There were still many things they kept hidden from me, too many secrets.

" If you have something to say about me, then atleast say it to my face" I snapped, turning around to face them. They were clearly stunned, caught off guard at my sudden outburst.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. " Sorry " I murmured. I turned my back at them, staring at Zatanna. I sighed again, shoving my hands inside my jean pockets.

" Im just so confused" I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder as a sign of comfort. I turned around to face both M'gann and Conner smiling comfortingly at me.

" It must be like hell without your memories, but theres just some things you have to find out on your own Robin."

I nodded, offering both of them a small smile. I backed away, moving a step closer to Zatanna. I watched her breath for a few moments, noticing every detail of her face.

" Tell me about her...please" I sounded almost desperate. Out of everybody that I had met so far, this black haired girl in the hospital bed was the person I wanted to remember most. The reason to me feeling this way was unknown even to myself.

I turned around to see Wally croos his arms behind his head, giving me a cocky grin.

" Like they said ninja boy, find out by yourself"

I raised my eyebrows at the name 'ninja boy'. I let out a groan of annoyance.

" Wont you guys atleast **try** to help me?" I asked them. I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall.

M'gann sat on a stool close to me, playing with the ruffles on her skirt." I guess a little hint wont be so bad"

I mouthed a 'thanks' before I let my gaze drift to Zatanna once again.

" Shes very impotant to you Robin, remember that"

My brow forrowed in annoyance. Now I was even more confused than ever. Basically it still felt like walking in the dark without a flashlight.

" Doesnt help" I said, exasperated.

She stood up, smoothing out the lines on her skirt. " Sorry, Batman said it would be best if you found this out on your own"

They all stood up and left the room one by one, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I gazed at her face, I felt a wave of protectiveness just by looking at her.

_" Who are you?"_ I thought.

"Robin..." you whispered. My eyes widened as I realized you were talking in your sleep.

The voice you used was obviously hurt, painful. Yet a sense of longing lingered at the end. _" But why say my name?"_

Somehow, looking at you like this, so fragile and weak. My heart ached and a sense of guilt washed over me. It was painful to say the least.

I brushed away stray strands of hair away from your face, taking a mental note at how fast my heart sped up.

" Wake up soon...Zee" I whispered. I quietly left the room, my heart strangely heavy.


	9. Chapter 9: Dont Let Go

**Robins POV**

Its been three days now since my first visit to the medical ward where they still kept Zatanna.

In truth, I hadnt stopped visiting since then. I was still too confused, in these three days I had learnt almost nothing. Only random trivial facts that were of little or no help to me. The visits were the only thing that were constantly keeping me sane. She kept saving me from the brink of insanity, and I was always so dangerously close. Seeing her face, I always felt so relieved.

But in the end, this only seemed to confuse me even more. I didnt know why I felt this way, neither did I have any clues as to why. The others were no help either.

I sighed as I buried one hand inside my pocket, the other I used to close my bedroom door behind me. I touched my face, making sure my shades were intact and silently made my way to the living room. I plopped down on the couch, feeling everyone look at me for a few seconds then turn away when I looked at them back. Everything felt strangely **almost** normal.

_" Almost"_ I thought.

I flinched as a wave of pain washed over me. _" Not again..."_ I thought with a grimace.

M'gann noticed me flinch then grimace. She reached a hand toward me. "Robin, are you okay?" Her voice was both concerned and a bit panicked.

I shook my head violently, the pain just doubled. I clutched my head in my hands, as the pounding continued to intensify.

My eyes widened as I had a flashback.

_" Better I get hurt...than you Zee"_

It was...my voice. I sounded so weak, hopeless, yet...strangely relieved. The way I said her name, I couldnt understand it. I sighed as the pain started to die down.

I leaned back against the couch as my breathing slowly returned to normal. I looked around at my team mates. I hadnt realized they had all come near me during the sudden mental attack. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

The pain was slowly diminishing, though it still left a dull aching throb inside my head. My heart was still yet to return to its normal rate.

M'gann sighed as she offered me a smile, realizing it was over. Artemis sat down next to me, face expressionless. She seemed deep in thought.

A hand placed itself on my shoulder. I looked up, realizing it was Kaldur.

" Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly at first, then shook my head. They stared at me, obviously confused.

" Im...in the in between." I said, no humor in my voice whatsoever.

I almost didnt mind the pain though, beacause of the sudden mental attack, I was atleast able to remember something. No matter how insignificant it seemed. But nothing still made any sense. I was still blind.

" Does everything always have to be this confusing?" I thought solemnly.

" Youve been experiencing a lot of headaches lately." Artemis stated quietly.

I turned my head to look at her, then slowly nodded.

"What does it feel like?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, thinking on how I should frame it into words. I adjusted my shades, staring at nothing in particular.

" The pain starts small at first, then it suddenly doubles. It continues to intensify before it just completely or slowly washes away." I sighed. "Basically it feels like being kicked in the head multiple times." Though I tried to be funny, no humor could be detected in my voice.

M'gann shot me a sympathetic look.

"Not that"

I turned to look at Artemis, quirking an eyebrow.

" Losing your memories I mean..." She said it as a whisper, though I dont know why, I thought everybody in the room could hear her.

" Mhhhm"

I ran a hand through my hair again. My shoulders tensed, not knowing what to say.

" Your completely blind" I started. "Like your trapped in endless darkness" I turned my head away, staring at the floor boards.

"It feels like theres no way out" I stated simply. I chuckled at my dark humor. The sound was hollow, empty.

I started to get up, making my way to the door.

" Robin, wait..."

" Hey guys! look who just got better!"

I turned around and saw Wally dragging somebody by the hand. My eyes widened behind my shades as I realized it was Zatanna. My gaze lowered to see their fingers still intertwined, and I felt a pang of jealously hit me. Wally followed my eyes and saw what I was looking at. He quickly let go, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.

I looked at Zatanna, studying her. She looked...healthy. Which relieved me to a great extent. She wore a long white dress that reached her ankles. So whenever she moved, it flowed gracefully behind her. She waved at us sweetly, a huge grin on her face.

_" Cute..."_ I thought as I saw her giggle over something that Artemis had said.

Then I noticed her gaze turn towards me. I saw her eyes widen as she covered her mouth with one hand. Even though I wasnt close to her, I could hear her sharp intake of breath. I took a mental note as I saw her blue eyes film over with tears.

_"Is she crying...because of me?" _I thought solemnly.

In the next few seconds she closed the gap between us and locked her arms around my neck, holding on to me for dear life. But before I could react, she let go just as quickly.

I frowned, strangely dissapointed.

The tears flowed freely now as she stared at the ground. She didnt look at me in the eyes. I frowned, concerned.

" Im...so..sorry, I couldnt help it." Her voice was afraid, embarassed, but most of it was laced with pain and sadness. Was she afraid of me because I didnt have my memories? That I would push her away?

She turned around and started to run away, her long flowy dress billowing behind her. But before she could three steps, I took her in my arms and locked them around her waist. I held her closer to me, burying my face in her shoulder. For a second I felt her hesitate, I was afraid she was going to push me away. I smiled slowly as she wrapped her arms around my neck, crying softly into my shoulder.

Something about her, her scent, her touch. It made me want to hold her, make her stay close to me. It made me want her so badly. It only increased the burning intensity of wanting to remember her even more.

A voice inside my head screamed at me. _" Dont let go". _And so, I didnt.

" Zee..." I whispered. For the first time in my life, I was at a lost for words. I was only confined to saying her name over and over. I noted the fact at how soft and gentle I sounded when I said her name. It was devoid of any pain or sarcasm.

" Robin..." she said softly. My heart fluttered. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, taking the scent of her in.

The voice in my head kept sounding. _" Dont let go...dont let go of her"._


	10. Chapter 10: Dance with Me

**Robins POV **

**...7:09 am...**

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I silently closed my bedroom door. I knew it was probrably too early to be awake but I couldnt help it. I was awake most of the night, thinking. Contemplating about yesterdays events. I was beginning to understand a little of it, though the major puzzle piece was still missing.

It hurt me though. When I saw Zatanna cry, I couldnt help but feel it was my fault. No, I knew it was my fault. I did something that hurt her, even though it was beyond my control. So, I vowed to myself, no matter how long it took, I would remember her no matter what. It was both my promise and my prayer.

I frowned as I contemplated last nights dream. It was strange to say the least, but it was a dream more than anything.

_" I love you..."_

I realized it was my voice. It was three simple words, but the meaning behind them was worth more than anything. Whether it was a memory from my past or just some crazy hallucination, I wasnt too sure. I knew there was a strong possibility that I was in love or still am, I just didnt know it.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the faintest melody. It was beautiful, soft, but it seemed far away. I opened the door to a room I never entered before, and smiled slowly at what I saw.

It was Zatanna singing and playing the piano right in front of me, her eyes were closed and a peaceful expression was on her face.

_" I didnt know she played music..."_ I thought.

I closed the door and leaned against the wall quietly, careful to not disturb her performance. I stared at her face, listening to her voice. It was beautiful to say the least. I frowned as I noticed tears building up around the corners of her eyes. _"Seeing her cry always made me upset"_ I realized.

Her fingers lightly pressed down on the piano keys, signalling the start of a new song. I listend quietly, intent on hearing her sing one more time. I was thankful she didnt open her eyes.

_Must be strong..._

_And we must let go_

_Can not say what our hearts must know..._

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

I frowned as I saw the tears spill over as she continued to play. The song was sad and spoke of a lost love. My heart ached as I continued to listen to the words. She sang so beautifully, sincere. Yet her voice never wavered even when she was crying.

_" Shes in pain..."_ I thought. There was no other explanation for the way she sang it. She sounded...heartbroken.

_How does one waltz away_

_from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

I slowly walked over to her, each step taking me an eternity. She was here, crying in front me. I couldnt help myself.

_Must be brave and we must let go_

_Must not say what we've known all along.._

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

Her voice wavered on the last note. She silently broke down, covering her face with her hands. Yet, I could hear her crying softly, sobbing. Without thinking, I pulled her into my arms. I heard her sharp intake of breath, I guess she didnt realize someone was here. She pulled away a little to look at my face, her eyes surprised, but mostly sad. I smiled a little at her as I pulled her closer. She locked her arms around my neck, like she did yesterday. She continued to cry, burying her face in my shoulder.

" Your voice is beautiful..." I said softly, my eyes widened. I didnt realize I had said it outloud.

She pulled away to look at me, eyes still filmed over with tears. I smiled slowly as she pressed one warm hand to my cheek. I took a risk. I gently placed my lips on the crook of her neck, feeling her shudder.

" Robin..." she whispered. I smiled.

" Sing for me..." I said silently. She slowly nodded, turning back to the grand white piano. It was a joyful song, and she sang it with a light hearted tune that me smile at her. I noticed it was a duet, so after a few moments I joined in.

Zatanna:

_Cause the rooms hush, hush and nows our moment_

_take in, feel it all and hold it_

_eyes on you, eyes on me, were doing this right..._

I silently stood up and took her hand. She looked at me confused. I smiled at her as I held her in a ballroom dance position. She giggled as she realized what I was doing. She smiled at me as we slowly danced around the room. Her voice and my own, echoing throughout the walls.

Both:

_Cause lovers dance when theyre feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining,__ its all about us_

_Its oh, oh , all_

_about uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt..._

_This is a feeling Ive never felt_

_but...its all about us..._

I sang on my own this time, thinking on how to frame what I was feeling into the song. I was surprised at how effortlessly I came up with the words.

Robin:

_Suddenly, Im feeling brave_

_I dont know whats got in to me,_

_why I feel this way_

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_can I hold you?_

_can I hold you close?_

She smiled at me again, her blue eyes shining. I smiled back at her as I continued to lead our slow dance, holding her closer.

Both:

_The rooms hush, hush, __and nows our moment_

_take it in, feel it all, and hold it,_

_eyes on you, eyes on me, wer doing this right._

She giggled as I gently twirled her around.

_Cause lovers dance when were feeling in love,_

_spotlight shining, its all about us.._

_its oh, oh, all ...about uh, uh, us_

_and every heart in the room will melt_

_this is a feeling Ive never felt but..._

_its all about us..._

We both laughed as the song ended. I sighed queitly, in truth, I was a little dissapointed it was over. Even though the song ended, I didnt let go of her. I was glad she didnt push me away. Before I knew what I was doing, I was slowly leaning in, staring at her blue eyes.

We both jumped when we heard clapping, and cheers. We both turned our heads to find everybody looking at us. We both blushed as we parted, eyes wide.

" awwww, that was so cute..." M'gann sqealed. I adjusted my shades, not looking at them. I turned away, trying to hide the blush on my face.

" Never knew Rob was a good dancer" Artemis stated. I blushed even more and cursed silently in my head.

" You guys saw all of that?" I heard Zatanna ask shyly.

" Saw it?" Conner asked then chuckled.

" We filmed it!" Wally said with a cocky grin on his face, he held up a camera from behind his back. My fists balled up and my shoulders tensed in annoyance.

" Wally...choose" I said.

" Choose what?"

" Which do you want me to break, your face or the camera?" My voice was deadly, threatening.

Lets just say, Wally didnt escape with just minor injuries that day.

**Authors note: hello everybody! whats up? this is the first time Im speaking to you guys in the form of my stories. Well I just want to say thank you for all your awesome reviews. It really means a lot to me, and tnx for all the support.**

**Song one: how can I not by Joy enriquez**

**Song two: all about us by he is we ft owl city**


	11. Chapter 11: Remember Me

**Robins POV**

I slumped onto the couch as I crossed my arms over my chest. Batman wasnt too happy I had almost beat Wally half to death out of pure annoyance. Yet when we told Flash the whole story, he just burst out laughing.

"Its not like I commited murder or anything" I thought. I chuckled darkly.

" Damn Robin..." Artemis said as she entered the room. "Even without your memories, you still know how to kick ass." We both laughed, bumping fists.

Kaldur entered, hands crossed over his chest. "Even though I do feel sorry for our friend, the fight was rather impressive...and quite enjoyable to watch."

I bowed my head slightly. " Thank you, I'll be here all week"

I smiled ever so slowly at them. I was glad things seemed normal, even though I knew it really wasnt. Nothing would be completely normal for some time. Then I realized something.

"That was the only camera you guys used...right?" I asked as I quirked an eyebrow.

I chuckled darkly as both of them sped out of the room, not saying a word.

I blushed slightly as I remembered what happened this morning. I couldnt fathom it. Before I knew what I was doing, I had asked her to dance with me. It was embarassing to say the least, but I cant say I didnt enjoy it. It was the most fun I had experienced in a long time. Well, that and beating Wally up. I chuckled to myself as I remembered the look on his face as I landed the first blow. It was priceless. Now, thats something I'll never forget.

" Whats so funny?"

I turned my head to see Zatanna walk in with a questioning grin with her eyebrows raised. I motioned for her to sit with me. Out of instinct I pulled her into my arms, cradling her to my chest. We both blushed.

_" Whats gotten in to me?"_ I thought. I didnt know what was going on, why I was acting this way. It felt...impulsive.

I smiled as she leaned into my embrace. I breathed deeply, taking the scent of her in. Something about this, holding her close, seemed all too familiar. I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering the first time I saw her in the medical ward. I thought her to be beautiful.

_" She always seemed beautiful to me"_ I realized. I watched her close her eyes and laid her head to rest on my shoulder. I smiled slowly, watching her.

" You asked me something?" I whispered.

She shook her head slightly, then smiled. "Nevermind" she said simply.

I chuckled as I saw her blush intensify. Even though I couldnt remember much, being with Zatanna felt...natural.

Yes, natural. That was the perfect word. It was as easy as breathing.

" You have a nice voice" She stated queitly. I blushed, ever so slowly smiling at her.

"Your the only person I ever sang to"

She pulled away a little to look at my face. She smiled at me as I stared at her blue eyes. I blushed and turned away, I didnt realize I had been staring.

_" That was...weird"_ I thought. I never stared, unless I was daydreaming that is. I smirked as I thought about something. She raised her eyebrows at me as if to say _' what are you up to?'. _I laughed a little to myself.

I gently pressed my lips on the crook of her neck, feeling her shudder against me. I chuckled, pulling her a little closer.

The I heard M'ganns words echo throughout my head. _"Shes very important to you Robin, dont forget that."_

I pulled her in closer, my arms locked around her waist. I shuddered. I didnt know what was going on. I didnt understand. She was like a drug, a toxin I couldnt get enough of. I hadnt felt so vulnerable in a long time. I had never been close to a person like this before, not like this. Love meant vulnerability. Vulnerability meant danger. But the risk...seemed worth it.

" Zatanna?"

"Mhhm?" she murmured.

" I just want you to know...even though I dont remember what happened between us before...your still very important to me...understand?" I asked shyly.

In truth, I had never said or revealed my thoughts on a person I was close to before. Being Robin...had its consequences. The best way to not get hurt, and to not invlove the ones you loved, was to bottle up all the feelings you had and made sure they nevr came out.

She slowly smiled at me, but that smile immediatly dissapeared. I noticed her eyes film over with tears, even though I knew she was trying to blink them away.

"Zee? " I asked, my voice sounded...worried, sad.

She moved her hands from my chest to lock them around my neck. She buried her face in my shoulder, sobbing softly. I didnt say anything, because I didnt know what to say. I frowned as I continued to listen to her muffled crying. It hurt me a lot to see her so...broken like this. And the knife only went deeper knowing it was because of me. I stroked her hair, hoping it would soothe her. It was actually working, after a few moments, I could feel her breathing slowly return to normal. I pulled away a little, gently taking her face in my hands.

"Zee ?" I asked simply. I could tell she knew I was reffering to her sudden change of emotions. Instead, she answered my question with one of her own.

" Promise me something?" she asked shyly. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

I nodded. "Anything." She paused. It seemed like she was thinking about how to say it.

" Please...dont stop trying to remember...me"

The moment she said that, it had stung so deep that I had winced. I pulled her in closer, burying my face in her hair. _" I hurt her"_ I thought. _" The reason why shes always crying...is because of me."_

" Never..." I promised_._

" I know its selfish...to keep on wishing you would remember me." She sobbed. " I should just be happy your still alive...your right here beside me." At this, she clutched onto to me tighter, holding on to me for dear life.

" Im afraid...you'll just dissappear again."

" If I do..." I whispered. " Ill be taking you with me.."

_" I'll remember you..."_ I vowed._ " I promise"_


	12. Chapter 12: Convincing You

**Robins POV**

I didnt wince, neither did I flinch as Batman ever so slowly injected the green vile into my system. I was never afraid of needles, neither was I afraid of shots. I rolled my sleeve back down as he dismissed me with a wave of his hand, signalling I was done for now.

" What the heck is this stuff?" Artemis asked as she looked at the green vile she was holding.

Wally took a step closer to her, examining the tube injection's contents that was supposedly inside me right now.

"Dunno..." He shrugged. "Its pretty freaky though, it looks like its almost glowing...weird."

I took a vile from the counter beside me, studying it. It did look like it had a disturbing glow, something that screamed 'dangerous'. I raised my eyebrows at Batman, stating my silent question.

" Its a formula containing chromosones that will most likely speed up the rate at which Robin is healing." he explained.

" Most likely?" I repeated. I quirked an eyebrow at him, but as I expected, he didnt answer me.

_" Ive been through worse..."_ I thought.

" Zatanna..." he motioned for her to sit on the stool that I had previously been sitting on. My eyes widened and I made up my mind. Just as he was about to to syringe her arm, I came in between them, blocking his access.

He shot me glare that could have killed someone if they were normal. _" Im not normal..."_ I mused.

I crossed my arms over my chest, refusing to move.

"I would be fine but, Id rather not have her be the gunea pig for your little science experement." I stated.

My voice was cold, emotionless, but mostly deadly. The kind of tone you would use if you were ready to kill someone...the voice **he** always used. It was a pefect imitation. And to my amusement, I saw Artemis, Wally and Zatanna cringed at the voice I was using.

He looked incrediously at me at first, but then slowly nodded and stepped away. He left the room silently, his steps not even making a sound.

I watched the others faces, a mixture of surprise, horror, amusement and many other things I couldnt detect. I raised my eyebrows at them, wondering why they were all staring at me.

" What?" I said bluntly.

" Who are you?.." Wally said, obviously appalled.

I laughed, covering my mouth with one hand. I get it now, I guess it was the first time they had ever seen someone step up to Batman like that.

" That was pretty...cool, Rob" Artemis smirked at me, to which I returned with my own.

I smiled at Zatanna briefly, gently curling my hand around her own. I held on tightly for a second before letting go. She smiled at me, blue eyes sparkling

" I'll be in the training room" I said. I buried my hands inside my jean pockets, looking bored. I headed for the door, flashing a quick smile at Zatnna before leaving.

_" Im really...very protective of her.."_ I realized._ " Though I dont know why"_

I made my way silently to the hall, my steps not betraying my presence.

**...Training...**

I moved to the right, swiftly dodging the kicks Kaldur directed at me. I was mostly on defence mode now, barely attacking. I crossed my arms over my face, blocking the right handed blow. I sidestepped to the left, quickly delivering a kick to his back. Using the bat-mmarangs I was given, I threw them effortlessly at him. They dissapated in a cloud of smoke. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse in his concentration, I delivered a swift blow to the head, making him sprawl out in the floor in front of me.

He slowly stood up and walked over to me. He offered me his hand, and I shook it once.

"Your getting better my friend"

"Thanks" I said simply. I really wasnt one for talking.

"Awesome moves bro..." Wally appeared right beside me, a hand on my shoulder. He was using his other hand to scarf down the rest of his sandwich. I was used to it by now, I wasnt surprised by KF's sudden appearances.

" Wered you learn your moves?"

"Bats" I said bluntly. I was sure that was enough explanation. Of course, I still secretly trained with him every now and then.

" Very impressive..." Black Canary silently walked into the room, placing her hands on her hips. I stared blankly at her, not saying anything.

I turned my head away, shrugging off Wally's hand. I walked over to the corner of the room, picking up my blue jacket that I had taken off earlier before the fight.

I sighed, putting it on. I adjusted my shades, pushing them up my nose. I could practically tell what they were thinking.

" Even though I dont have my memories, I still am Robin. I can handle myself." My voice was calm. Devoid of any emotion, mostly sounding bored.

Leaving it at that, I walked out of the training room and into the hallway. I headed for my room.

As soon as I had plopped down on the bed, I took my glasses off and threw them on the table. I rubbed my eyes, it always felt drastically different without any sort of black covering in front of my blue eyes. I tried to sit up, but not succeding. With a groan, I only lied back down.

_" Bloodrush..."_ I thought. I realized I was still unstable, though only mentally. Regarding physical means and conditions, I was completely and fully healthy. I had recovered well enough to be aloud on missions once again.

Hearing a faint knock on my door, I put on my shades quickly while running a hand through my hair. " Come in..."

Wally came in with another sandwich stuffed down his face. He tried to say something but I couldnt understand anything he was saying to me at the moment.

" Stop talking while your eating.." I said. I was obviously irratated.

With a loud gulp, he eat the rest of sandwich, a stupid grin plastered on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering what did he want.

" Whats up Rob?"

" The ceiling..." I said sarcastically.

" Your no fun..." he grumbled. I chuckled a little, he sounded like a whiny little kid when he said that.

" What did you want?" I said, I was back to serious again.

" Your beginning to sound like bats more every day..."

" Mhhm..." was my only answer to that. I raised my eyebrows at him.

" Come on...lets have the gang do something fun..." He sounded like a whiny kid again.

I didnt answer. I only stared at him dumbly while he stared back. "Fun?..." I repeated.

" You dont do anything but train nowadays Bird boy..."

I ignored the name 'Bird boy'. I shrugged at him, seeming uninterested.

" When was the last time you got out of the cave?" he challenged.

" Joker..." I said simply. I let out some acid leak into my voice. He winced, knowing I was reffering to the mission where I was almost murdered.

He lifted his hands in front of his face, then shrugged. " Okay, point taken. But this time it wont be a mission."

I raised my eyebrows at him, usually when Wally was up to something it came out really bad in the end. Conner, M'gann, Artemis enter. I raised my eyebrows at them, as if to say _'what the heck?'_

" Why are you guys in my room?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance.

Artemis examines the room, a smirk on her face. " I guess you really are the bats protigee" I knew she was reffering to the black or mostly dark exterior of the room. I simply just shrugged.

" Come on Robin, lets all go do something fun!" M'gann pleaded. She wore this puppy dog face that showed her dimples. Too bad I was never a sucker for guilt trips or cutsie faces.

" Uhh..." I wasnt too sure.

" Ya...Robs, weve been stuck here for a while." Artemis added. Conner just nodded and procedeed to just stay and stand in the corner quietly.

" You guys can all go without me right?" I said bluntly. It was obvious, just go without me already.

" It will be more fun with you..." I shot my head up, recognizing the voice. I saw Zatanna walk in, sitting on the edge of my bed. I raised my eyebrows at her, as if to say_ ' your seriously going through with this?'_

" Come on..please?" she wore the same puppy dog face M'gann tried to pull, I almost cracked but I still held my ground.

" No.." I said bluntly.

All of them looked at each other, a smug look on their faces. _"I know their up to something."_ I thought.

" Unleash your fury Zatanna.." Artemis commanded.

" Huh?" I gawked.

Zatanna silently pushed me against the head bored, sitting on my lap. " Please Robby?" she begged while placing her head in the crook of my neck.

" Robby?" I repeated. I blushed a bit, turning my head away. _" What the heck?"_ I thought. I shivered as her hot breath heated the bare skin of my neck.

" Your planning to use Zatanna to get me to go?" I asked, my voice cracked out of nervousness. Artemis nodded, smirking at me. Wally grinned stupidly at me. All of them either nodded or shrugged. I cursed silently in my head, grimacing at them.

" This isnt fair..." I complained. Zatanna giggled, placing her lips on my neck. I blushed more obviously now. I sighed as I heard Artemis's and Wally's muffled laughter.

_" Two can play at that game"_ I thought silently as I smirked. Wally raised his eyebrows at me, knowing I just had an idea.

I pulled Zatanna closer to me, burying my face in the crook of her neck. I felt her gasp as I kissed her collarbone. I smirked. I smiled as I let my tounge run along her neck up to her jaw. I grinned evilly at her, raising my eyebrows.

I laughed as I pulled away, seeing the obvious blush that was painted on her face. I laughed even more at the doumbfounded expressions everyone else had on. I put my hand over my mouth, muffling the laughter.

" Ill think about it.." I concluded.


	13. Chapter 13: Fashion Show Bets

**Robins POV**

" I can not believe you guys dragged me into this..." I mumbled.

The entire Young Justice team were now at a huge shopping mall in Star City. I noticed all the girls except Artemis seemed excited. The guys looked like they were having fun too. And of course Wally was there looking for the nearest food court.

" Oh, stop whining." Artemis placed her hands on her hips, quirking an eyebrow at me. " It was either this or a night in the woods."

I smirked back at her. " Im Robin for goodness sake, darkness is my element." I said it to her as if it were painfully obvious.

She rolled her eyes at me as she gave me her own signiture smirk. I looked down to see Zatanna interlace our fingers together. I curled my hand around hers, holding it a bit tighter than normal. She smiled at me, bringing herself a bit closer so that now our shoulders were touching.

I smiled back at her, noticing how nice her hand felt in mine. It felt...right somehow. _" I guess this wont be so bad"_ I thought as we continued to exchange smiles with each other.

I heard both Wally and Artemis snicker as they noticed us, then softly sing the ever so classic K-I-S-S-I-N-G song.

_" Annoying..."_ I thought. I turned my head around to give them a perfect imitation of the bat glare. To my amusement, they both cringed. Then I gave them a look that obviously said _' dont mess with me'_. I looked at Zatanna, who was completely oblivious to what just happened. Her eyes were wide and she had this huge grin on her face.

" Cute..." I thought as she gave me another sweet smile. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard M'gann sqealed something.

" Lets go in that one!" she sqeaked. She pointed to a shop across to where we were standing.

" She sure is excited." I thought with a smirk. Then I realized something. This was probrably M'ganns first time shopping with her friends here on earth. I guess a little team bonding wont be so bad, though I still didnt know why we needed to do it a public shopping mall. I wonder how would the strangers react if they realized the young justice team were in a shopping mall wearing 'civies'.

Zatanna immediatly started pulling me towards a glittery, pink colored shop that obviously meant for girls. Before I entered, I caught a glimpse of the shops name from outside. It read the words ' Pink Fluff '

" Pink Fluff?" I raised an eyebrow at Zatanna. We both started laughing. I couldnt help myself when I was with her. I covered my mouth with one hand, trying to muffle the laughter. We were laughing at the sheer stupidity of the name.

We only stopped and the laughter died down a bit when we felt everybody's stares on us. I sighed as I ran my free hand through my hair. Zatanna hooked her arm through mine as she just continued to giggle. I chuckled a bit, her laughter was contagious. I smiled at her as I pulled my arm in nearer to me, pulling her in a bit closer.

I tore my eyes away from her as I surveyed the shop. The name actually fit quite well. It was filled mostly with dresses, evening gowns. There was atleast a hint or slash of pink in almost every outfit.

I saw M'gann drag Artemis by the hand, ignoring her loud and constant protests. I smirked at them. I was guessing Artemis wasnt the typical, normal, girly-girl. The guys didnt look too eager to go in either, but one puppy dog face from their favorite girl and they were obviously hooked.

I quirked an eyebrow at Zatanna, wondering what was coming next. She rolled her eyes at me, which I thought to be kinda cute. She dragged me to a hallway full of dressing rooms. M'gann and Artemis and the others were already here. The girls were all eyieng and talking about different dresses at the same time.

I adjusted my shades with a sigh. _" This is gonna be a long day..."_ I thought.

All the guys sat down on the bench, apparently we were going to be the judges for the girls little fashion show.

We all exchange smirks, thinking who's girl would look best. Of course, we all had our little favorites.

_" I guess it wont be so bad..."_ I thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Credit Card

**Robins POV**

We could hear constant protests coming from one of the dressing rooms. I was guessing M'gann was still trying to persuade Artemis to get in her dress.

I heard an aggravated sigh and I chuckled, crossing my arms over my chest. Artemis was being put through hell by the way it sounded. I could have sworn I heard the sound of tearing fabric.

I looked over to Wally who was sitting right beside me on the bench outside the dressing room. And as expected he was stuffing his face with a bag of chips. I whacked him in the back of the head, almost making him choke on what he was eating.

" Stop stuffing your face..." I said matter of factly. To emphasize my point even further, one of the sales assitants said to Wally that eating wasnt aloud in the shop.

He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. I laughed inside my head, now he really did look like a whiny kid. I looked over to Conner, noting that he probrably looked as bored as I did. Kaldur wasnt here though, he was in Atlantis with his mentor Aquaman. I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor, keeping in time with the seconds that were ticking by. It was extremely silent. I could hear my own heartbeat if I concentrated.

" Any progress Zee?" I was getting bored and impatient. I realized I would need to work on that.

" Just wait and see..." I knew she was smiling just by the way she said it.

" How long?" I was grinning.

" Dont worry, your patience will be rewarded." I mentally noted she sounded a bit mischevious when she said this. I quirked an eyebrow at her general direction, wondering what did she have up her sleeve.

" What are you up to?" I was laughing now, ignoring the stares I got from everybody. Wally elbowed me in the ribs, giving me his usual stupid, goofy grin.

I heard her laugh with me, but she still didnt answer my question. Now, I was genuinely curious. I grinned even wider. She was definitely up to something.

But even though I was probrably gonna be stuck carrying her shopping bags for the rest of the day, I didnt really mind. I was...realived. I was realived that she was smiling more often now, that she was enjoying herself. I was slowly beginning to hate myself. Knowing the reason why she always cried, why she seemed so...broken. I knew it was beacause of me.

I thought about what happened during the mission very often. Thinking about how I could have acted differently, thinking maybe If I change something, I wouldnt be in this mess. But, I was glad. I was genuinely happy I was the one that got hurt instead of Zatanna. I know our positions could have been easily reversed, I was grateful it didnt end like that. Everytime I thought about Zatanna losing her memories, not remembering who I was...I felt a knife pierce throught the heart.

I was selfish. Selfish when it came towards her. I always wanted her to be with me. I wanted to keep her to myself. I knew that was a very sick thought, but I couldnt help it. I couldnt help noticing how her hair looked, how her eyes seemed to shine for a moment when she was happy. How she tilted her head when she was confused or worried. When she bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying. I couldnt help but notice all of those things.

But...now I know. I wouldnt be surprised. Not surprised at all, if by tommorrow, I would have already fallen for her. Or maybe, I already did fall. I just didnt realize it yet. I was confused, but not as much as I was before. I had figured out a lot of things. One things for sure...I would never let go of her again. Not again. I probrably wouldnt live through the second time.

I flinched at the thought of this. Wally noticed and elbowed me in the ribs again. " Something up?"

I waved my hand dismissively. " Course not..." I frowned, my voice didnt sound too convincing.

" Yeah right..." he of course was completely sarcastic.

I turned my face away, leaning against the wall. I didnt want him to see my expression, whatever it was. " Just drop it..." I said simply. My voice was low, almost a whisper. I wasnt sure if he heard me.

For a few more minutes, it was just silence. None of us dared to speak, and I was happy about that. I sighed though when I heard M'gann was ready to start their little 'Fashion Show'. I was a little relieved I didnt need to wait any longer.

Apparently Artemis was the person who was going to go first. I elbowed Wally in the ribs, smirking at him. He of course, only ignored me and started to talk about the huge mall foodcourt as his response.

As the black curtain slowly opened, I laughed to myself as I saw Wally's eyes pop right out his head and his mouth hang open.

Artemis wore a long emerald green evening gown that reached down to the floor. It was cut elegantly so that one shoulder was missing and a slit on the side showed off a small portion of her legs and a view of her matching green shoes. I admitted it looked quite good.

She had her hands on her hips as she looked at us, waiting for our reaction, or Wally's for that matter. " Well...how does it look?"

I didnt answer, neither did Conner. Wally stared at her. She tapped her foot impatiently. I whacked Wally's head again, snapping him out of the trance.

" You look...really pretty Artemis." I looked at Wally not believing what I just heard him say. It didnt sound like one of his fake pick up lines, it sounded like he really meant it. It was a genuine compliment. I smirked at both of them as Artemis blushed a little as her response.

This time It was M'ganns turn. She slowly opened the curtain, closing it behind her. It was the first time I saw Conner lose his composure. He was staring just like Wally, but with his eyes wide. He quickly regained his normal, calm facade soon enough though. He coughed.

M'gann wore a long purple evening gown. The same length as Artemis. Around her neck hung a a purple amethyst, complimenting the dress she wore. She held a matching clutch with both of her hands, smiling at us very innocently.

" You look great" Conner complimented. He smiled at her. She smiled abck at him, obviously blushing. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, smiling a little to herself.

" Should we buy both of these?" they asked us. We nodded in aggrement. " How much?" I asked.

They each turned around, examining each others price tags. " Only 500 dollars for both...not bad" Artemis stated.

I turned my head around when I saw the third curtain open. Zatanna stepped out shyly. My eyes went wide behind my shades and my mouth hang open. I was betting I looked like Wally. I saw her blush as she caught me staring, she directed her gaze onto the floor. Clasping her hands behind her back innocently. I ignored everyones laughter when they saw my reaction and just continued to stare at her.

She wore a red dress with thin straps, the hem of the dress ending just below her knees. It showed off her legs and the black high heels she wore. It hugged her body, showing off her curves. A gold chain hung around her neck, drawing attention to her face.

" Do I...look okay?" she asked shyly. She took a few steps toward us. Artemis and M'gann looked at me, expecting me to answer. Wally elbowed me in the ribs while Conner quirked an eyebrow at me.

I stood up from my seat, walking over to her. I stared into her face, her eyes. I interlaced our fingers together, completely forgetting everybody was watching us. I didnt care that Wally probrably was filming this. I raised my free hand to run the back of it against her cheek. I smiled slowly as I saw her blush intensify.

" Beautiful..." I said simply. She smiled at me, eyes sparkling. " Like always of course..." I added. We both chuckled, my hand still holding hers.

Somebody coughed and I sighed, pulling away from her. I blushed, turning my head away.

I saw Artemis elbow Zatanna lightly in the ribs. " I guess were buying it then..." she said with a smirk. She blushed, biting her lip shyly.

" How much is it?" Wally asked, I was so glad I didnt let him bring the video camera with him.

I put my hand on Zatannas shoulder, gently turning her around. I brushed her hair away from her neck, my fingers grazing the bare skin of her back. I saw her blush a little and so did I. The moment seemed a little intimate. I took the price tag in my fingers, turning it over.

" 1000 bucks." I said.

" What?!" Artemis gawked. The others were equally surprised.

" I dont have that kind of money..." Zatanna interjected.

" Do you like the dress?" I asked. She turned to look at me, a pout on her face.

" Yeah but...I cant pay for this...no way."

I smirked at her. I reached inside my pocket, taking out something. Everybody gasped as they saw what I held out to her. I gave her my silver platnium credit card.

" When did you get a credit card?, your fourteen" Artemis put her hands on her hips again.

" I have my ways..." I said simply. Of course none of them knew I was the adopted son of a billionare. And future heir to the wayne tech corparation.

" Robin, no...I cant." she looked at me, eyes so innocent. I smiled gently.

" I know your one person who wont take advantage of me..." I said gently.

" But..."

" I **want** to..." I insisted. " Its okay...its nothing."

I handed my credit card to the sales assistant, telling her I was paying for the dress. She gawked at me, but then shut her mouth quickly.

" Ill pay for all three..." I added. The red headed girl nodded at me.

When she left the dressing room, the whole team was staring at me eyes wide open with their mouths hanging.

"What?..." I quirked an eyebrow at them

" Thanks" Artemis and M'gann said in unison. I smiled at them in return.

I smiled even more when Zatanna came up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. In retun I kissed her forehead gently.

" Thank you..." she whispered as I put a hand around her waist.

" No problem..." I answered, breathless. We continued to exchange smiles, keeping to ourselves.

I, of cousre, ignored the stares we got from everybody. I heard Artemis and Wally snicker as I kissed her forehead again. I liked seeing her blush, and know she was blushing because of me. For once, I didnt care that the others were watching.

She gave me her innocent smile, which I loved the most. Nope, I couldnt care less that we had an audience.


	15. Chapter 15: Jealously

_**Authors Note: I dont really do authors notes because if u guys have an account, I usually just answer you by pm.**_

_**Thank You to PD3 for her awesome idea, some story elements are due to you. ENJOY!**_

**Robins POV**

I smiled at her as I took her hand and lead her out of the shop, leaving the others behind to try and get Artemis to try another dress. We all decided we would go our seperate ways and just meet up at the food court an hour later. And of course, Wally was the person that suggested our meeting place. I felt her hand tighten a little bit around mine. I stopped walking, turning my head to look at her.

" Thank you..." she said. She looked so shy, innocent and a little bit guilty. I chuckled as I grazed my fingers against her cheek. I smiled as I saw her blush at the contact.

" Not only for the dress, but for letting me drag you here. You obviously didnt want to go in the first place."

I shrugged as I interlaced our fingers together.I realized the hand holding was becoming a habit. I didnt mind though. "I usually dont go into shops with the name 'fluff' or 'pink' in it but..."

We both laughed.

" It was worth it" I said sincerely. I said it in this low, gentle voice. But according to her answering smile, I think she heard me perfectly.

We resumed walking, not really talking. It was comfortable silence, we were just walking aimlessly around the mall. We didnt really know where we were going. Every now and then we would exchange smiles. I realized we were still holding hands, I smiled.

" You do know everyones staring right?" she said shyly. I turned my head to look at her, quirking an eyebrow.

" Staring?..." I repeated. She nodded and looked around, I followed her gaze.

People were looking at us, mostly teenage girls and guys, sometimes couples. I caught some staring and they turned their head away as soon as I looked at them. Its like they never saw two people at a mall before.

" Why are they staring?" I asked her with a smirk.

She smirked back at me as she looped her arm through mine. " Mostly girls..." she giggled. " They've been shooting ice daggers at me."

I laughed with her. " I think Ive made a lot of enemies because of you..." she added.

I smirked as I bent down to whisper something in her ear, and from the corner of my eye I saw a few girls give her dirty looks.

"Your the only person in here that has my full attention, dont forget that." I whispered. I saw her blush and I chuckled as she looked at me.

" Guys are staring too you know..." I added. And to emphasize my point I caught a guy staring at her.

I gave him a glare that obviously said _'shes mine'. _Yup, I was possisive when it came to things I cared about. And to my amusement, I saw the guy flinch.

She quirked an eyebrow at me, not believing what I just said. " They jealous because I have the most beautiful girl here with me" I smiled as she nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear while blushing lightly.

" Im lucky to always have you to myself like this..." I said sincerely.

I turned my head away, I could feel my face heat up. I realized I had just revealed something that was a little embarassing. I turned my head to look back at her, and her answering smile practically knocked the breath out of me. Ive been having that reaction a lot more often now, especially when she smiled at me.

" I know it sounds weird but, I get jealous when guys stare at you like this." I was getting annoyed that almost all the guys in the mall, even the ones that had girlfriends, kept constantly looking back at her. _" Its not like she belongs to me in any way"_ I thought.

I smiled slowy as she laid her head to rest on my shoulder as we kept walking. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. I kissed her forehead. I laughed as I noticed both guys and girls practically burn us with their stares.

" Wanna get out of here?" I whispered. She nodded enthusiastically, smiling brightly at me. We both laughed as I took her hand and lead her through the crowd, going to the park behind the mall.


	16. Chapter 16: Worst Sense Of Timing

**Robins POV**

We slowly walked along the garden path, our fingers intertwined together. To my earlier surprise, nobody was here except us. I turned my head to look at her. Her gaze was directed at the ground. Her face was blank, but her eyes would flicker with some kind of emotion before it would dissapear just as quickly.

I frowned, it was like she was watching a war inside her head. And...I had a feeling she was losing.

I stopped walking, not letting go of her hand. Her eyes were wide for a moment when she finally turned to look at me.

" Robin?...is there something wrong?"

" Is there?" I asked. I frowned at her.

She looked at me, obviously confused. " What do you mean?"

I tightened my grip on her hand. I took a smell step towards her, looking down at her directly.

" Your upset about something..." I meant to say it as a question, but it came out more as a statement.

She smiled at me, but I didnt return it. The smile was fake, strained. Somehow that stung, I turned my gaze towards the ground.

" Of course not..." she murmured.

My shoulders tensed. I ever so slowly let go of her hand. " Dont lie to me..." I had to say it through clenched teeth.

_" Why isnt she telling me?"_ Then I realized something. _" Unless...its because of me..."_ I smiled sadly. I always felt so...guilty. No, guilty doesnt cut it. The pain didnt have words.

I sighed, looking at her. " I just keep hurting you dont I? "

Her eyes widened for a moment at the words I said. Then she pressed a hand to my cheek. " Why do you always do that?" I asked.

I interlaced our fingers again, not wanting to have any space between us. " Do what?" she asked.

I took her hand and pressed her fingers to my lips, I closed my eyes for a moment as I did so. " You keep saving me..."

She did save me..from a lot of things. From myself was starters, insanity was second.

She shook her head slowly at me, still keeping her hand pressed to my cheek. " No...you save **me**..."

She hugged me, arms locked around my neck. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist. " More times than you know..." she murmured.

I pulled back a little, wanting to see her expression. Her eyes were warm, a beautiful shade of the ocean blue.

I took her chin, still staring at her. " Zatanna..." my voice was low, a whisper. I didnt know what to do. What to **feel**. Was I always supposed to feel this way?

Before I knew what I was doing, I was slowly leaning in towards her. And to my surprise, she let me as she just continued to hold my gaze. Our forheads were now touching as I continued to stare at her. She wasnt hesitant, neither did she try to stop me. Her eyes were almost...pleading. Like as if she wanted me too.

" Zatanna.." I repeated. We were close enough that I could hear the frantic beats of her heart, echoing the sounds of my own. Her fingers locked themselves in my hair.

" Rob!...Zatanna!"

We both jumped far apart, eyes wide. I could tell I was blushing as I turned my head away. " What just..." my thoughts trailed off.

I turned to face Wally who was slowing down to a jog to stop in front of us. I saw his face lit up in both amusement and confusion. I took a glance at Zatanna out of the corner of my eyes. I notcied she wouldnt look me in the eye anymore, her gaze always directed onto the floor or to the side. Her cheeks were a depp obvious red.

I ran a hand through my hair awkwardly.

" Did I interrupt something?" Wally asked teasingly.

_"Yes..."_ I spat in my head. _" Worst sense of timing..."_ I sighed to calm down myself.

" Of course not" Zatanna protested, her cheeks were still a rosy pink.

" Whats up?" I asked walking up to him. I realized Wally looked nervous but serious. The expression didt suit him very well.

" Jokers here in Star City"

"What?!"


	17. Chapter 17: Its A Promise

**Robins POV**

"What?!"

"The Bio-ship identicated his DNA signitures in a warehouse not far from the city."

As if on cue, the Bio-ship came out from the sky, teleporting us inside. I ran up towards the computer, hacking into the CIA's satellite functions. I slammed my fist on the table, cursing in my head. Wally was right, Joker wasnt too far away from town, and neither were his **friends**.

I grimaced. "Its not only him."

They all turned to me, obviously confused. I started typing rapidly into the system. "Systems indicate Cat Woman and Klarion."

I cursed under my breath. " The warehouse is storing a large amount of Fear Toxin."

"Whats Fear Toxin?" Wally asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"A dangerous substance that gives the victim hallucinations, driving out their inner most fears, worst cases indicate death or permanent dreamstate."

"Dreamstate?" M'gann repeated. I turned to look at her. "You'll be trapped inside that hallucination forever."

" Will you be able to provide an antidote?" Kladur asked me.

I nodded "A vaccination." I turned away from them, contacting Bats through my wrist holographic computer. "Thats the best I can do"

I saw him nod once at me. "That will be enough.."

"But we'll be in a time crunch..."

Zatanna walked up to me, a woried expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Once I give you the vaccination, it'll last only thirty minutes before it wears off." I looked at all of them sternly. "We **have to** get out before then"

I saw Artemis sling her quiver and bow behind her back. "Thirty minutes?" she nodded. "More than enough."

I frowned a little to myself._ "I hope as hell its enough.."_ I thought.

"In, out, thirty minutes?" No biggie" Wally joked smugly.

Everybody had a joking atmosphere around them, but I knew what was on all of our minds. The mission where I was almost murdered by Joker.

I looked down at our clothing, realizing we were all still in our civilian clothes. "Were not exactly dressed for the occasion" I smirked.

Zatanna smiled a bit mischieviously at me. " I think I can fix that." She closed her eyes, bringing her hands up. "Egnahc" In a second we were all dressed in our costumes. I touched my face, making sure my mask was on securely. I mouthed a 'thanks' at her.

Zatanna looked at me, a worried expression on her face.

_"I wont let anything happen to you"_ I said through a telepathic link. But I made sure we were the only two connected besides M'gann.

_"Its not me Im worried about."_ she whispered inside her head.

I took her hand, clutching it tightly against my own. _"You wont lose me anytime soon."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

I intertwined our fingers together. _" I wont leave you"_ I said sternly.

For a moment, she was silent, she just stared at me. But then I saw her nod once. She smiled, but the gesture didnt reach her eyes.

"I promise" I whispered outloud.

Conners head shot up, it had been so quite inside the Bio-ship, I realized he had heard me perfectly. I shook my head slowly at him, reassuring him nothing was wrong. I looked at M'gann, who had heard our entire converstion. I gave her a stern but pleading look. Sensing what I wanted, she cut Zatanna out of the telepathetic link, leaving only the two of us.

_"If something goes wrong...I want you to make sure she gets out of there alive" _My voice sounded almost...desperate.

I saw her eyes widen for a moment. _"You made a promise"_

_"And Im intending to keep it...but"_ My thoughts trailed off._ "Just in case.."_ I whispered inside my head.

I saw her nod once in my direction. _"You have my word."_

_"Thank you" _I whispered again.

I cut myself from the link, blocking anybody who might want to enter my head. I neede privacy to think.

I had to think of all the possibilities of the outcome, it was part of being a bat. I had to take into consideration my last mission, Joker almost killed me. But now the threat only doubled with Klarion and Cat Woman being on the scene as well. I made a promise, but I took precautions, just in case.

_"Just in case I dont make it out alive.."_ I thought to myself.

I looked at Zatanna, tightening my hold on her hand. _"I want to keep our promise..."_ I thought sadly.

I looked away, not wanting her to see the expression on my face._ "Id rather be the one to die than let you take my place..."_

As the warehouse came into view, I grimaced.

Then I heard a voice being projected out by a giant stereo. "Welcome to Hell!" it said happily.

_"Hell is right.."_I thought.


	18. Chapter 18: To let Go Of His Hand

**Zatannas POV**

The unknown speakers voice filled with malice and pleasurable, sadistic happiness. The kind of happiness that tints your voice when you know your about to hurt someone.

His hand felt familiar and foreign in mine at the same time. Foreign in the sense I had never seen him this scared, never felt his skin freeze as though touched by ice. Familiar in the sense that the touch held a rightness in it. Like it was supposed to be there. The kind of rightness that fell into place with this world.

Then why did it feel like he was about to vanish under my fingertips? Like the fleeting wind, gone without my consent.

As though he knew what sad thoughts raked through my head, his hold tightened on my hand, but not to the point of pain. I felt reassured, though only in the slightest. If only he could hear the constant nightmares singing in my head, if only he could hear the deadly lullabies.

"Were here" he said solemnly. What he said wasnt directed to anyone in particular, yet I answered him with the same casual, yet strained smile.

"Yeah" I breathed. My hand tightened around his, my nails digging into his palm, I was slightly surprised this didnt hurt him. We both hesistated at the doorway of the ship, both our eyes looking out the window in a sad, yet peaceful silence. The team didnt move from behind us, still holding the casually hidden fear in their stance. We all stared at nothing in particular, not daring to break the silence that seemed to suffocate the room, slowly choking us, because we knew it soon had to end.

"Lets end this and go home" he smiled at me.

I smiled back, tears in my eyes. I nodded at him.

We both knew it wasnt going to be as easy as he so casually made it sound. Everybody knew that. We all knew we could lose somebody today, we also knew that somebody could be him.

And as we passed through the door and into the world, the tears fell freely from my eyes.

I let go of his hand.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I died for a little while, hence my absence.

The parting was meant to be kept short and sad, just to say.


	19. Chapter 19: Pawns and Chess pieces

**Robins POV**

As we entered into the warehouse, the sliding doors closed accompanied with a resounding click that resonated throughout the darkness, signalling we were now locked inside. I shook my head silently at them as they reached for the door, thinking brute force would pry it open, but I knew they had it in harder for us than that.

The room was pitch black, windows were not even present as a way to cut through the dark. Although, I could still see the outline of shapes and my team mates, I could see nothing besides from a few feet in front of me.

Disregarding sight, my senses of hearing, touch and smell were still highly on alert, and those faculties were sensitive enough to give me a fair idea of what could be ahead. The greatest danger was though, that one of them could attack from a distance, maybe with a bow or a gun, but I trusted my reflexes enough to think I could protect or warn us from any incoming missile.

Everyone's movements were halted as we stood in spot and listened, backs rigid, shoulders tensed, hands on our weapons ready to strike.

Everyone's breathing, unlike my own, was loud and ragged. A contrast against the other sounds I knew none of them besides Conner could hear. I heard the steady drops of water as they fell on the concrete floor from a broken air vent, the sound of Artemis and Wally's subtle footsteps as they flanked either side of me.

Of smells, almost nothing was new, although most of them alarmed me. I could smell blood.

"They know were here" I said out loud, not bothering to hide my voice with a whisper.

"They're mocking us" Artemis took an arrow from her quiver and placed it accordingly on her bow, ready to shoot.

"Do you smell that?" Conner grunted. He wrinkled his nose.

I nodded, they all did. "Blood" I confirmed.

"Not theirs" Zatanna said, it was a statement and not a question.

I shook my head, fingering a bird-aarang behind my back. "No" my grip tightened. "Its not"

My thoughts and mind focused on my footing, careful to not trip in the profound darkness, I had almost missed the sound of cloth and fabric brushing against skin, the sound protest from a bowstring as it was stretched, and the subtle snap as an arrow was released.

I recoiled against the wall, shoving both Zatanna and Artemis back.

Everything slowed as three things happened simultaneously.

I felt the swish of wind as the arrow past by me as I sidestepped, although grazing my arm, the wound burned as though it had been doused in flames.

Artemis reacted as quickly as a snake and drew back her bowstring and released an arrow in the general direction of the attack, all of it done in one meager breath.

"Fulgur!" Zatanna cried out, hand outstretched towards the ceiling, palm facing outwards. Her eyes were blazing in anger and anticipation, her composure defiant and strong. I admired her for a moment, thinking how beautiful she was. Like a vengeful angel ready for war.

I shook my head at myself once. _"Now's not the time to think about pretty girls"_

A bolt of light shot of her hand and was directed to the ceiling, illuminating every figure and shape. The light had no source or direction, so it lit up the whole room without shadows, giving everything a strange flat appearance.

I looked to the direction of the released arrow, but whoever that was, the figure was already gone.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Artemis said as she momentarily re-positioned her bow.

Zatanna shook her head. "Not a joke" she said. "Its a game"

"Its a game to them" Kaldur confirmed.

I nodded, my eyes looking straight ahead. Straight into the hallways of the abandoned warehouse, a maze that could lead me to my death.

"And they're forcing us to play"


	20. Chapter 20: A Game Of Fears

**Robins POV**

"They want us to go that way" I gestured to the maze of hallways in our path. Dimly lit and seemingly innocent, doors along its expanse, it looked like an office building. Nothing like the horrors I would come to expect from the green haired madman himself.

"We don't have a choice...do we?" Wally asked hesitantly. He was in a half crouch, ready to run and ready to fight in a seconds notice.

I shook my head.

Three hallways were in front of us, each leading deeper into the warehouse and even possibly underground or above floors.

"Which one?" Conner asked.

_"Its a game"_ I thought. _"Ill play then"_

"Its game right?...treat it like one" I said. I all felt the shocked stares they gave me instead of seeing them.

"KF" I called out. He stood beside me, looking at me expectantly. "Your in a video game, there are three passageways" I slowly made my way towards the three entrances, turning my head over my shoulder to look at him, I raised an eyebrow. "Which one would you choose?"

"The middle one" he said. His voice was unnaturally loud in the hushed atmosphere that pervaded the room.

I looked at him, thinking to myself. It was a logical answer.

And something irked me that he was wrong.

I shook my head but decided to test the theory, my hand reached towards the entrance, slowly but surely. Like a voice from far away, I heard the clinking of metal as my hand passed through an invisible barrier. The screech of protest as a cord was released and the loud snap as something heavy was cut from its support and left to fall.

Everything happened slowly as my eyes widened in comprehension.

I pushed Zatanna and Wally behind me, recoiling away from the wall as I snatched my hand back as if had been burned.

Large spikes appeared in the ceiling and the floor,covering the expanse of the center entrance and clamped down together like a lions jaw as it devoured its meal. The thicket of spikes were made of metal and was as long as my arm and as thick as at least seven inches. Cutting the possibility of the middle entrance, I looked over my shoulder to smirk at Wally incredulously.

He threw up his arms in exasperation. "Yeah sure, blame me" he said. I smirked in amusement, bringing the whole team to smile at least a little bit.

"You were wrong...because you were thinking logically" I said to him, shifting my weight on to one leg as I looked at Zatanna and him, checking for any damages.

"What?"

"Were dealing with Joker" I said as I turned away. "Don't expect normality"

"Left or right" Artemis said as she stood beside me.

"Guys! wait, I have an idea" M'gann exclaimed with obvious exuberance. "I can just through the walls, and then tell you which is safe or not" she pulled her blue hood up and prepared herself as she touched the side of the wall.

"No!" I said, but I was too late.

I watched with shock and horror as she fell to the floor and let out a blood curdling scream. Clutching at her heart, eyes wide and fearful, streams of tears left them as her mouth let out another scream of pain. I rushed to her, pinning her arms to her sides as she thrashed about.

"M'gann!" they all exclaimed.

"Robin!, whats happening?!" Conner exclaimed as her scream cut through the air like a knife. "M'gann!"

"Damn it!" I cursed as she managed to free one hand and scratch my cheek, making it bleed. I pinned down her hands, letting Conner do the same to her legs so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"M'gann!" I breathed deeply as she screamed again, her back arched, her terror filled eyes boring into mine. "Snap out of it!"

"Make it stop!" she screeched."MAKE IT STOP!" her back was rigid, eyes closed tightly like she was fighting a war with herself. She thrashed around with renewed vigor and almost succeeded in breaking the binds we were holding on her. "No!" she screamed. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" she thrashed and let out another air piercing shriek. "DON'T KILL ME!"

Her eyes were wide with fear and panic, tears streaming from them. She was looking at me, and yet not looking at me, it was like she was seeing something else. Here eyes were void and glassy, shifting and darting continuously like as if she was watching something move.

I cursed under my breath. Using only one of my hands, I pinned down her arms as I held them above her head. Reaching behind my back, I pulled a glass vial out of my pocket and injected it into her neck.

The effect was almost instantaneous. She stopped moving and I slowly released my hold on her cautiously. Her eyelids drooped and her head lolled sleepily to the side. She fell limp against the ground, eye closed, breathing normal as she fell asleep.

"Sleep" I whispered, encouraging her. "Your safe" I whispered gently. I had to resist the urge to scowl at the ironic choice of words.

I took a step back, slowly standing up with my eyes still on her. "Shes asleep, shes fine" I said to everyone. I suspected something like this would happen, I only regretted not being able to warn her.

"What just happened?" the red head said.

I looked at him, my eyes then shifting to the wall. "Fear" I answered. "They don't want us to get out, don't you understand?"

**Don't try to escape.**

The message was clear.

"She experienced the fear of dying" Kaldur murmured knowingly. I nodded. "Its a common fear" I looked at her. "Don't you notice something odd?"

They looked at me blankly. I rolled my eyes.

"She said 'don't kill me' " I answered. "It means she was virtually seeing and feeling someone murdering her"

I started pacing, running my hands through my raven hair as I walked, it was a habit I had grown accustomed to. My mind started working as thoughts and theories ran through my head, working logically as how it should.

"And it was more personal" I thought out loud. "Why did she see someone killing her instead of dying differently?, there are so many other ways."

There were too many ways of dying, if M'gann feared death, then why did the hallucination choose that specific situation...Was it by chance? I shook my head, dismissing the idea. It was too spot on, the vision terrified her.

"Why murder?" I pondered. I looked towards the ground.

Then I realized it. "Because it was her greatest fear" I whispered.

"How did he do this?" Conner asked as he limply held her hand. By 'he' I assumed Joker or Klarion, no one else had the capacity to achieve something like this.

"Parts of this environment should be cursed, we have to worry on what ground we tread on"

"But...how?" Zatanna asked as she knelt down by her friend. "She...it...was killing her"

My eyes widened at the prospect of this. Could a vision induced by magic or a toxin actually kill you while you lived out your worst nightmare? I internally shivered, it was time and luck that I had stopped the nightmare from progressing further. I didn't want to know what could have happened if I hadn't intervened.

I looked at the wall, a my face set in a determined mask. My fist clenched.

I saw Artemis look at me as she stood up, wiping dirt of her trousers. Her eyes widened as they shifted between looking at my face and the wall. She reached out, forcefully grabbing my shoulder but not strong enough to pull away. I didn't wince as her nails dug painfully into my skin due to the strength of her hold. I looked over my shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head frustratedly at me. "Don't even think about it" she whispered threateningly. "You saw what it did to her"

I turned my head to look at the wall. "I need to know...what would happen...and how to counteract it" I argued as I whispered to her, making sure the others couldn't here so they wouldn't stop me.

"Your crazy!" she stage whispered. Her nails dug in deeper to my skin, almost making me wince. "What would Zatanna think?"

I fully turned to face her, my voice controlled, hiding my fury and menace. "**Everything **I do is to protect her, I don't care if I'm putting my own self on the line." I silently thanked M'gann for the distraction she was making s the others were all huddled around her sleeping form, drawing attention from what I was about to do.

Her steel grey eyes flickered with anger, orbs as hard as flint. "Don't"

"I have to" I urged desperately. "It might...help me remember who I was before"

Her eyes widened in comprehension, and for a moment her grip loosened, only for it to tighten again in warning.

Then she let me go.

Her eyes were still hard, but understanding. She mouthed "Be careful" and I nodded.

I turned back to the wall, my body rigid with determination and slight fear.

My palm touched the cold gray stone of cement, and I fleetingly heard Zatanna's heartbeat in the silence, almost frantic, and yet soothing.

In my mind, I heard a gunshot.

I collapsed.


	21. Chapter 21: Glimpses of the Past

**Robins POV**

_"Why is it like this?" the raven haired vigilante asked, weighing a blade between his hands. "Its hard."_

_"What do you mean?" his mentor asked slowly, a deep rich voice that matched with the way he carried himself._

_Blue eyes looked up at him, tortured and confused, wide with questioning and yet dark with frustration. "I remember every blow I've ever landed, every hurt I have inflicted on another...and it tortures me." He sat down, his head in his hands. "I know I have to do this...to protect the weak and the innocent, to do whats right...but why is it..." the young boy trailed off._

_His mentor was silenced for a long moment, regarding his protegee with a stern yet fatherly gaze. Then just as his adopted son did, he sat down. "You do what is right, and yet right doesn't always mean easy"_

_He placed a hand on the wards shoulder. "Do you understand Robin?"_

_The boy lifted his head up slowly, and yet didn't look at his mentor, but stared straight ahead. Blue eyes flashed with cold comprehension, and for a flicker of a moment, his gaze softened, but only for it to turn back to stone as he stood up and picked up a utility belt._

_"I understand"_

"That was me" I thought. Wasn't it? It was a memory...It was. I remember that now.

I faintly realized the urgent voices around me as the lights dimmed and flickered inside my head. I heard someone shout my name, but I didn't recognize the voice. They sounded too far away. I felt the sensations on my arm of someones urgent touch. Someones warm touch on my shoulder, squeezing, trying to wake me. I felt wet tears on my neck, hot breath blowing against my skin as someone cried. I felt silken hair tickle my cheek, and I idly recognized the scent. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Although I was surprised and relieved I wasn't screaming.

Everything was fading.

Icy cold tendrils of fear licked at my sides, crawling its way up inside me, and centered itself in my heart.

I felt like I was falling endlessly, and I couldn't scream, fight, or even breath. I was just falling. Just _there_.

I heard the beating of my heart, slow and steady. I held on to it, like an anchor, clinging to the sound.

I was familiar with fear, but not this fear. This fear was new.

I knew this was something that would torture me, killing me softly before it decided to finish me off. But I promised I wouldn't leave her, and I was planning to keep my word.

_"Hey" she said, her blue eyes shining as she looked up at him under dark long lashes._

_"Hey yourself" he smirked as he looked at her, dark shades glinting in the light._

"Zatanna" I choked out.

_She slowly reached out to take his hand, shy and slightly afraid. He saw the look in her eyes and knew what she wanted. He looked at her hand, and grabbed it in his own and intertwined their fingers together before she could hesitate and lose her nerve. She smiled, a blush coating her cheeks._

_And for the first time in a long while...the raven haired boy smiled back._

* * *

_The blue eyed teen was shaking with suppressed fury, his hands trembling and knuckles turning white as he balled them tightly. He punched the wall, eyes closed as he could see nothing but red. Everything was red._

_Red with anger. Red with hate. Red with malice._

_He couldn't even feel the pain of the impact, senses high on rage, drunk on madness. Everything felt faraway. All the voices felt a long, long way away._

_He slumped against the wall, his back resting against the cold wall as he brought his knees up as if to shield himself. His hands were still balled up, fingernails digging painfully into his palm. He didn't mind, the pain was a slight form of distraction for him. Something that helped him calm down._

_"Robin" somebody whispered._

_His head whipped up, blue eyes staring, still clouded with anger, into her worried face._

_He took in her worried expression, frowning with guilt, as he said nothing and continued to stare at her. His eyes visibly softened at the sight of her, and the red slowly melted away._

_She reached out hesitantly as if to touch him, and he didn't recoil or wince like she expected. She brushed his dark bangs away from his face, his eyes closing in content at her soothing touch. He breathed deeply, taking in her scent that seemed to instantly calm him._

_He took her in his arms as she let out a surprised squeal. He chuckled lightly at this, burying his face in her hair as she let her head rest upon his shoulder. She smiled to herself a little, blushing like she always did. His eyes closed as he held her to his chest, deriving comfort and peace from her presence._

_He noticed he could breath a little bit easier now._

* * *

_She leaned against him, her head resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms from behind her comfortingly. His warm embrace soothed her, the steady drum of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. She felt him kiss the top of her hair, his lips lingering on her hair._

_"Goodnight Zee"_

_It was too late already, she had fallen asleep as soon as he said the words. He smiled, amused. He slowly untangled himself from her, moving cautiously as to not wake her. She sighed in contentment as he pulled the blankets to cover her form. He smiled as she gripped the sheets, balling them into her fists like a child. Her long black hair fanned out wildly on the pillow, her face relaxed as she held a sleepy smile on her face._

_"Goodnight" he repeated quietly._

_And then he was out the door as quickly as the wind, as if he had never even been there in the first place._


End file.
